Kyoya's Notebook
by Goldenarrow of SeaClan
Summary: The Host Club finds Kyoya's notebook! Each chapter has a different character reading it.
1. Hikaru and Kaoru

"So... what do you wanna do today Kaoru?" Hikaru lay on the couch in the third music room, staring at the roof. Kaoru sat next to him, reading a book about pigs.

"I dunno." The club room was empty except for the twins.

Kaoru looked over his shoulder, looking for something fun to do. He kept on twisting his head around until he saw something lying on the nearest table.

"Hikaru, look. It's Kyoya-sempai's notebook." Kaoru muttered under his breath. In an instant, Hikaru shot up, and ran over to investigate.

"Hikaru, are you going to..." He paused, exchanged a mischievous look with his brother, and ran over.

"You know Kaoru, I've always wanted to see what Kyoya-sempai writes in his book." Hikaru eyed the small black book hungrily. He then snatched the book off the table, and dragged his brother back onto the couch."

The twins exchanged a serious look, and nodded simultaneously. In one second, Hikaru had flipped open to the first page of the book.

_Dear Diary,_

"LOL! This is Kyoya's diary!" Kaoru rolled on the floor laughing. He then wiped a tear from his eye after about five minutes of looking like an idiot and sat back on the couch. "Okay... lets continue."

_Dear Diary, today the scholarship student, Haruhi Fujioka appeared at the Host Club. I'm not sure if anyone else knows this, but Haruhi's a girl. Her secret shall be out shortly._

"Well, at least we know how much of a creeper he is.." Kaoru flicked to the next page.

_Dear Diary, I was correct. Haruhi is indeed a girl. Tamaki found out last. He caught her getting changed. Who knows what he saw in there. Anyway, I knew it was a good idea to get her a girl's uniform, even though there were about 74 other boy's uniforms. I counted._

"So that's why Kyoya gave her a girl's uniform! The little troll." Hikaru clicked his fingers together.

_Dear Diary, Haruhi had her first kiss with a girl tonight. It was funny, because Tamaki pushed her into the girl. I'm pretty sure the Host Club enjoyed the yuri that night._

"Ew... Kyoya-sempai's a yuri-watcher..." Hikaru flinched back from the book.

"Hikaru, we all look at it at some point in our lives. Even I have." Kaoru answered back. "True, true.."

_Dear Diary, Tamaki tried to kiss me today. Then I realised it was just Renge in cosplay. It was very convincing cosplay, I must say. However, it was really weird, and my relationship with Tamaki is no more than best friend. I really hate Renge right now._

"I really shouldn't have skipped to the middle..." Kaoru began to flip back a couple of pages, when Hikaru stopped him, and silently moved forward a couple of pages.

_Dear Diary, I tried to kill Mori today. He's smarter than we think he is. He literally has the mind of a ninja. Make that ten ninjas. He's really creepy, I definitely recommend staying away from him._

Kaoru stared wide-eyed at the writing. He shuddered. "I never knew Kyoya-sempai could be so... deadly..."

_Dear Hikaru and Kaoru, I'm standing behind you right now with a knife. If you savour your lives, then I recommend putting the book down and forgetting this ever happened._

"Uhh... Kaoru..?" Hikaru put the book down slowly. "Yeah... lets go.." Hikaru and Kaoru ran out of the room. All that was left, was a tall, shadowy figure, it's face illuminated slightly by the glint of a small, silver knife.


	2. Mori

Hello, hello, hello, my fellow fandom!  
Yes, I'm back with more stupidity! Also I am updating L and Light read fanfiction so if your reading that don't panic!  
Any ideas for my story post in the reviews below! Enjoy the show, this chapter is Mori reading the diary :D

* * *

In reality, Mori isn't shy and silent. He's very evil and mischievous and plans on conquering the world. No one knows this, not even Honey. If you get nightmares because of Mori's evilness, don't blame me.

Anyway, Mori walked into the clubroom (alone) and looked down at the floor. What could possibly be there, but none other than Kyoya's notebook!

(In Mori's mind) "Oh my god, it's Kyoya's diary thing! Maybe it will contain all of his secrets..." he glanced at the book, his eyes looking like Slenderman's, and he picked it up, flipping to a random page. He sat down, and read.

_Dear Diary, I have a feeling Mori is trying to kill me._

Mori laughed evilly. He laughed so hard that the chandelier fell on top of him and killed him. But since Mori is so awesome, he respawned in the exact same place, unharmed.

_Dear Diary, today Honey forced me to eat some of his cake. I disappeared later, but nobody knows I actually went to the bathroom, and had a massive puking spree. I'm lucky that everyone else was either in the club room or the cafeteria._

"Heh...heheheh..." Mori's head turned in a full circle, while his face looked like Jeff the Killer had taken over his body. This happens often when he is alone and he gains new knowledge in conquering the world.

_Today, in the bathtub..._

"EW!" Mori's eyes exploded (literally) and then respawned.

_Today, in the bathtub, I was interrupted by Haruhi. You see, I invited the Host Club over to my house (Actually, Tamaki invited them) and I was taking a bath when Haruhi walked in and... yeah, you should know the rest._

Mori burst into a fit of laughter, and eventually died. He respawned again.

_Dear Mori, get the hell out of my diary. I know your plans, and I know everything about you._

At that very moment, Mori clutched his chest in agony, and fell to the floor, he could feel his life slipping away, however, he managed to read the last part of the page.

_Oh, and just so you know. I borrowed a Death Note from Renge and wrote your name in it. The things Otakus have..._

In the last moments of his quickly fading life, he looked up. The last thing he saw was two big, black eyes staring down on him.

He respawned in the girl's bathroom. Naked. Yeah, whenever Mori dies of a heart-attack, he respawns naked in the nearest bathroom.


End file.
